¿Y la Pijama Rosa…Para Qué te la Pones?
by tat4
Summary: ¿Capítulo I…oneshot? No lo sé, no lo he decidido. Es posible que nadie lea mis fics XD, pero ésta es mi ópera prima. Lo único que puedo decirles es que es un pequeño relato sobre cómo la a veces fría Bulma trata a su atolondrado novio, y cómo él se siente un poco amenazado por la presencia de Vegeta en la casa de su novia.


**_¿Capítulo I…oneshot? No lo sé, no lo he decidido. Es posible que nadie lea mis fics XD, pero los hago primero porque me gusta y segundo para sacar todo lo que he pensado sobre lo oculto en esta gran serie._**

**_Por cierto ni Dragon Ball Z ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen o son de mi autoría, todo todo todo todito es de Akira Toriyama._**

**¿Y la Pijama Rosa…Para Qué te la Pones?**

¿De verdad quieres tenerlos aquí, en nuestra casa?-

-¿Perdón, nuestra casa?-

Ella se voltea y le da la espalda.

-Es verdad, es tu casa y puedes tener a quién quieras en ella. Es sólo que me inquieta un poco que hospedes al hombre responsable de mi muerte y la de nuestros amigos-.

-Ay Yamcha, exageras, él no es el responsable directo-.

-¡Que no es el responsable direc…..! Ah olvídalo-. Era la segunda vez en el día que Yamcha se recostaba en su asiento, gracias a las opiniones que su novia tenía sobre el sanguinario Vegeta.

Bulma voltea ligeramente la cabeza para mirar de reojo a su novio, era verdad que creía que exageraba en su negra opinión sobre el príncipe; si bien ella misma le había temido en el pasado, después de haber pasado unos meses a su lado, (bueno si es que estar a su lado es lo mismo que verlo una o dos veces a la semana y eso porque buscaba comida) ya no le temía, o al menos eso creía.

Finalmente la tarde había terminado, y una innumerable cantidad de estrellas ocupaban el cielo, era una noche realmente hermosa, con una brisa no tan fría y por eso mismo increíblemente agradable. Todos estaban aliviados porque el día había terminado, si bien el regreso de Gokú los hacía felices, la extraña visita de ese misterioso joven de cabello violeta, la inesperada muerte de Freezer y su tropa, los viajes en el tiempo, los androides y el nefasto futuro eran demasiado para cualquiera.

-¡Es lo cotidiano Aquí!-, dijo Bulma en voz alta y un poco exaltada, una vez se halló sola en su habitación. Todavía no podía creer que esos locos y tercos guerreros quisieran enfrentarse a esos temibles androides. – Y el más loco es ese Vegeta, ¿Pero quién se cree que es para prohibirme encontrar el laboratorio y destruirlo, cómo se atrevió a desafiarme frente a los muchachos?, es un maniático, enfermo por querer pelear, es verdad que alguna vez pensé que Gokú era la persona a la que más le gustaba pelear y enfrentarse a enemigos peligrosos, pero Vegeta… ¡Vegeta, se pasa de la raya! Por culpa de ese terco y fastidioso _Saiyajin_ los demás se animaron a pelear con los androides- O al menos es lo que ella pensaba.

Una Bulma que atacaba a Vegeta en sus pensamientos y soledad y una que lo defendía en frente de los demás ¿qué podía significar eso? Por el momento ella no se peguntaba a qué se debía, si bien es cierto que muchas personas hacen justamente lo contrario cuando alguien les gusta ¿le gusta? Bulma definitivamente no era una mujer convencional.

Y así pasaron varios minutos, Hasta que Yamcha se coló por la ventana de la habitación de Bulma, con esa mirada pícara, ya se sabía lo que buscaba. Él sonrió por un momento y puso su mano tras su cabeza, con algo de timidez – Ja. Sólo venía a darte las buenas noches, es que han pasado muchas cosas y quería saber cómo estabas...no estoy diciendo que estés asustada ni nada de eso, sé que eres valiente y decidida, pero me preocupa…es decir…-

-Cállate Yamcha, no te molestes tanto en darme excusas, sabes que puedes pasar, ya no somos esos niños que se conocieron en el desierto- Contestó Bulma, algo molesta.

-Lo sé. Han pasado muchos años desde que nos conocimos, muchos desde que nos enamoramos, es más, ya hasta Gokú insinúa que deberíamos casarnos-

-¿Quéeeeeeee? Gokú NUNCA dijo tal cosa, solo estaba delirando sobre un bebé o no sé qué, definitivamente ese Freezer debe pegar muy duro. ¿No crees? – Sonríe mientras voltea a ver a su novio – Por fin – Igual tú eres el que nunca ha querido que las cosas entre nosotros se vuelvan más serias-.

-Eso no es cierto, creo que si no nos hemos casado y tenido hijos ha sido porque…- debió parar su discurso cuando vio que Bulma se había quitado su ropa y buscaba en su inmenso armario una pequeña pijama que usaba cuando seducía a Yamcha.

-¿Decías?-

-No nada, supongo que ya llegará el momento en que quieras tener un hijo y casarte-

-No sé quién te dijo que no quiero tener un hijo- dijo mientras se ponía esa pequeñita pijama rosa.

-Tienes razón quizás si quieras tener uno-.

-Pero no contigo- Sonrió pícara, queriendo provocar una pequeña pelea que terminaría en una buena reconciliación.

-¿qué dices, es por…?-

-¿Por qué, por quién? Eh tontico, ven acá- Todo ésto mientras lo traía hacia ella tomando el cuello de su camisa.

-No sé ni para qué te molestas en ponerte esa pijama.

-Porque quiero que tú me la quites y porque sé que te gusta este color, es el del amor y la pasión-

_**Bueno, lemon y con esta pareja ¡NO! O al menos no por ahora v.v**_


End file.
